Strawberry Shortcake
by Arasia
Summary: Everyday, he came in and ordered a cup of black coffee and a slice of strawberry shortcake. And everyday, he only ate the strawberry and left the cake untouched.
1. Strawberry Shortcake

**Title**. Strawberry Shortcake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, or the Marceline & Bubblegum Princess comic that inspired this.

**Summary**. Everyday, he came in and ordered a cup of black coffee and a slice of strawberry shortcake. And everyday, he only ate the strawberry and left the cake untouched.

* * *

The bell above the door jingled just as Hinata was carrying a fresh strawberry shortcake out of the kitchen. She smiled beatifically at the dark haired customer that stepped in, greeting him in her soft, gentle voice before setting the cake into the display fridge. The waitresses were busy with other tables, it seemed. Smoothing down her apron, she made her way over to where the new customer was seated by a window.

"H-hello," She greeted, smiling warmly at him. "What would you like to order?"

The customer looked up from the menu, his expression impassive.

"Hn. A cup of coffee. Black."

"Alright," Hinata jotted down his order, her smile ever present. "Anything e-else?"

The customer looked toward the cake display, then raised his eyes back to Hinata. He paused, seemingly in thought, then ordered a slice of strawberry cake. Hinata nodded her assent before leaving to prepare his order.

As she relayed the order to her barista Shino and prepared the slice of cake, the waitresses Ino and Sakura flocked over to her and began bombarding her with questions.

"Who is that Hinata-chan? Oh my gosh he's so handsome!"

"Look at that hair! And that sharp and defined chin! His nose! Oh he's like the perfect specimen of a man! Did you get his name?"

Hinata, flustered by the overzealous enthusiasm of the 2 girls, widened her eyes in alarm. "U-um, um, a-a-all I did was take h-his o-order! I didn't speak a-anything else to him…" She finished off lamely, as the 2 girls groaned and deflated. "I-I'm really sorry," she apologised sincerely, flushing slightly as she picked up the tray to deliver the order to escape from being questioned further.

The handsome customer was staring out the window when she approached, and Hinata softly murmured her apologies for disturbing before setting down his order. The customer turned his head towards her, regarding her silently while he worked. As she felt his fathomless onyx eyes on her, Hinata fervently hoped that her blush from moments earlier had died down by now. Hinata bowed before she left his table, catching a quiet thank you in a low baritone as she scurried away.

As Hinata worked behind the counter, rearranging cakes in the display, settling bills and helping Shino with drink orders, she occasionally glanced at the stranger. He was quite handsome, she supposed, musing over his immaculately styled hair, lithe frame, fair unblemished skin and dark smouldering eyes. His dark brows would crease in an aristocratic scowl when Ino or Sakura persistently flitted around to ask him if he needed anything else. Hinata smiled softly, shaking her head in amusement at the smitten girls. Noting that the caramel cheesecakes were running low, Hinata cast one last look at the brooding stranger before ducking back into the kitchen.

When Hinata reemerged from the kitchen some time later after having put the cake into the oven, she noticed that the customer was already gone. Ino and Sakura were still staring at the door and chattering excitedly, so he must have just left. Hinata picked up a washcloth and a tray to clear his table, and that's when she noticed the strawberry shortcake still sitting on the table, it's strawberry on top gone, but the cake still untouched. Her heart sank a little.

* * *

Two days later, he came into the cafe again, and sat in the same seat. This time, it was Sakura who took his order, a grumbling Ino wiping down the table she was in the midst of clearing. Again, he ordered a black coffee, and a slice of strawberry cake. Hinata felt hopeful, and cast several furtive glances towards the table. He lifted the coffee cup to his lips many times, but when he left, the cake remained on the table, its strawberry gone. Hinata wondered dejectedly if there was anything wrong with her cake.

Time after time, the customer would return, fast becoming a regular now. Hinata never really spoke much to him, even the times when she happened to take his order, they did not converse beyond his order. Each time, he would sit at the same table by the window. Each time, he would scowl at Ino and Sakura and their obvious flirting. Each time, he would order a black coffee and a slice of strawberry shortcake. And each time, the strawberry shortcake would be left on the table, its strawberry top missing but the cake remaining untouched. Over his visits, Hinata would constantly make changes to her strawberry shortcake, changing the shape, the decoration, even the number of layers of sponge, cream and fruit. She had hoped to find out what he didn't like about the cake, or perhaps find a manner of cake that he would eat. She didn't understand. All the other customers loved her strawberry cake, and no one ever had any complains about it. Hinata found herself becoming more disappointed, and more upset, with each untouched cake.

She longed to ask him why. Why he never eats her cake, what it was about her cake that was inadequate. She even practiced in the mirror once, on asking him about why he never eats his cake. But everytime she sees his deep set scowl, she would get nervous and afraid and disappear into the kitchen.

Finally, after two months of many visits, Hinata finally decides to work up the courage to ask. Taking a deep breath, she smoothes down her hair and apron and marches over to his table.

"E-excuse me."

The customer turns from the window, and looks over at her. Hinata wilts a little at his intense dark eyes, but at least he isn't frowning at her. She inhales again, a blush blooming on her face, and blurts out her question before she can lose her nerve.

"Uh-uh-uhm, you always order a black coffee and a slice of strawberry shortcake, but e-each time you only have the coffee a-and the s-strawberry on top, and you n-never ever eat the cake. C-could you please tell me why you never e-eat it? I-I wake up really early every morning to make the cakes for the c-cafe and I r-really put in a lot of work and effort i-into making them so c-could you please tell me what's w-wrong with my cake?"

Silence follows, as the handsome customer says nothing but continues to look intently at Hinata. The blush on her face intensifies, spreading to cover her entire face, and she feels faint.

'_Oh gosh, now I've done it, I've gone and offended him and embarrassed myself and oh no what am i going to do now-_'

Hinata was broken out of her thoughts by the quiet low tone of his voice.

"I don't like sweets," he said.

She blinked, confused. "Umm… I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I don't like sweets," he repeated, slower this time.

Hinata is still confused, her wide opal eyes reflecting her bewilderment. "But… but then why do you o-order a cake…?"

The customer scowls a little then, and turns away toward the window. He crosses his arms defensively over his chest, and his words are so soft that she almost misses them.

"I needed a reason to come back to the cafe and see you."

Now Hinata believes she's really going to fall over in a faint.

The customer clears his throat, his voice returning to its usual volume.

"So you make the cake?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Bring me my usual order then."

"U-u-um, y-yes. I-I-I'm sorry."

"Hn. It's alright," he says, and his voice sounds like a deep bass reverberating in his chest.

Hinata scrambles away, and then pleads with Sakura to help deliver her order to him. Sakura wonders at Hinata's strange behaviour, but happily complies. Hinata feels his eyes on her when it is Sakura who sets down his order, and flustered, she shoots him an apologetic look and escapes into the kitchen, an embarrassed blush taking over her own face. When she finally dared to step out again, he was already gone. Ino, who had just cleared his table, excitedly came over to Hinata.

"Oh wow, look, Hinata-chan! That handsome customer actually ate his cake today!"

Hinata stared at the empty plate on Ino's tray, feeling tears pricking her eyes as her chest swirled with an unknown emotion so strong that her chest felt like it was about to burst.

* * *

Hello! Well i hoped you enjoyed this story!

I chanced upon the fancomic when it appeared in my facebook newsfeed, and when i read it i immediately thought that it would suit SasuHina SO WELL. I couldn't resist and wrote out this fic right away, and here we are! haha. I hoped you guys liked this :)

I'm thinking on whether to leave this as a oneshot or to expand it, perhaps you guys can let me know your thoughts? I guess it depends on how everyone receives this fic and whether anyone even likes it huh?


	2. Lemon Tart

**Title.** Strawberry Shortcake

**Disclaimer.** I don't own Naruto or the fan comic that inspired chapter 1

**Summary.** Everyday, he came in and ordered a cup of black coffee and a slice of strawberry shortcake. And everyday, he only ate the strawberry and left the cake untouched.

**A.N.** It seemed like quite a few people would like to see more, which made me really happy that people enjoyed it. Hope you like this 2nd chapter too!

* * *

The next day, Hinata couldn't stop herself from lifting her head or rushing out of the kitchen whenever she heard the bell chime. When she saw that it wasn't who she was looking out for, she'd exhale disappointedly before resuming her task. Ino and Sakura exchanged glances, while Shino simply adjusted his glasses thoughtfully.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? Are you waiting for someone to come today?" Ino piped up, with Sakura looking on questioningly.

"Eep! N-n-no one!" Hinata squeaked, before diving back into the kitchen. She continued, however, with her bizarre behavior throughout the day.

In the evening, a familiar figure entered the cafe. This time, he didn't head straight for his usual seat but instead paused by the doorway to glance around as if looking for someone. He spotted a head of indigo hair peeking over the top of the cake display, and nodding to her, proceeded toward his usual seat. Sakura, back from the table she was serving, was giddily beginning to leave the counter to go over when Hinata placed a hand on her arm.

"Umm... Sakura-chan," she said softly, "d-do you think you could let me handle his table today?"

Puzzled, Sakura asked, "But Hinata-chan, didn't you want to avoid his table yesterday?" Hinata blushed hotly.

"Y-ye-well, yes, but, um, I realised I being rude yesterday by doing that so I wanted to make it up to the customer..."

Sakura smiled and patted Hinata on the shoulder. "That's just like you, Hinata-chan. Sure, go ahead."

Hinata smiled her thanks requested a cup of black coffee from Shino, then retrieved a new item from the cake display.

"Uh, Hinata-chan, that's not his usual order," Sakura reminded, feeling confused with Hinata's curious behaviour today.

"I-I know." Hinata murmured, flashing Sakura and Shino a nervous smile before bustling off with her tray.

"Uh-um, hi." Hinata spoke softly, hands clenching around her tray and wishing they were free for her fingers to fidget in her nervousness. The customer arched an eyebrow, his eyes flickering impassively to her tray before resting on her face.

"Hn. I don't remember ordering yet."

Hinata nodded timidly. "T-t-this is on the hou-house…" She began placing the items onto his table. "Um, it's your usual black coffee, and th-this is a l-lemon tart. Y-you said you don't like sweets b-but you seemed to be f-fine with the strawberry so I th-thought you may like t-to try something t-tangy…" She blushed, wondering if she was being too presumptuous. She clutched her tray tightly, fingers picking at the lace hem of her apron, and peeked at him from under her bangs. The customer was looking skeptically at the lemon tart, but then caught glimpse of Hinata's hopeful expression and nodded before bravely picking up his fork. Spearing a small forkful of the pastry and thick lemon curd, he glanced at Hinata again before popping it into his mouth.

Hinata leaned forward in anticipation, and a bright smile lighted her face at the slight widening of his eyes. "It's smooth on my tongue. The lemon thing is tangy without being overly sour. And there's some slightly bitter but lemony bits…" Hinata nodded happily. "I folded s-some grated lemon zest into t-the curd, i thought it w-would help make the curd less sweet and a-also add to t-the aroma. I-I hope y-you l-lik-liked it…" She flushed a deep red, realising that this was the most she had ever spoken to him since the day he first visited the cafe. She shrank into herself at having blabbered on so much, fearing she had overstepped her boundaries when he just wanted to enjoy his coffee alone. She was about to flee in nervousness and embarrassment when a low voice stopped her.

"It's good." was all he said, his dark eyes staring unwaveringly at her. He popped another forkful into his mouth, still watching her as he chewed. Hinata was sure that the blood vessels on her face were about to burst from how hard she was blushing at his intense look. She squeaked and turned to escape, but a hand landed softly on one of hers.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly. Her hand trembled violently under his.

"Hi-hi-hi-hinata!" The words tumbled out of her mouth. Her head swam and she felt dizzy.

"Hinata…" For a moment she thought she saw an almost imperceptible smile flit across his lips. "Thank you for the tart." He murmured, then dropped his hand from hers.

"Th-thank you! I mean, Y-you're welcome! I-I mean, um!" Hinata squeaked, and ran away from the table, almost slamming into the swinging doors in her hurry to hide in the kitchen.

He sighed, watching her disappear into the kitchen yet again. "I didn't even get to tell you my name yet." He lowered his eyes back to his table, and a smirk rose unbidden on his face at the half eaten lemon tart on his plate.

* * *

sorry that this chapter's a little short, but i felt it was a good place to stop.

next chapter, we'll see Sasuke taking action for some SasuHina progression! ;D

special shoutout to nuriiko for the suggestion on Hinata making a flavour of cake for Sasuke that is not sweet ;D I'll be using that idea in the future, but for now I thought of using something tangy first so as not to jump straight into the "obvious choice", to add a bit of a twist haha.

i'm a hugeee dessert person so i'll think up of some non-sweet desserts! If anyone has some ideas or suggestions please feel free to leave them in your review as well :)))


End file.
